Elevators typically include three separate braking systems: one for operational braking to hold an elevator car at respective landings, one for emergency braking for slowing the car if upward or downward speed of the car is too great, and one for safety braking to stop the car if a free-fall would otherwise occur. While some prior art systems combine two or more of these braking systems together into a single brake, such brakes have failed to correctly apply braking forces for each task. So, for example, a brake may provide both operational braking and emergency braking, but that brake may not be able to consistently apply correct braking forces and also consistently apply correct emergency braking forces.
The present disclosure relates generally to elevator braking systems using hydraulic pressure and spring forces to accomplish at least two of: (a) operational braking; (b) emergency braking; and (c) safety braking.